Wings of Fire, Blades of Magic
by Sapphire7788
Summary: A story about four kids granted Magical powers....... Digimon is in here, I swear! Written by two authors, me and Duchess Diamond. PG for fighting. *REVIEW ASAP!*


  


WingsofFireandBladesofMagic  
  


**All right, I'm one of the authors that wrote this, and I have a teeny tiny disclaimer and authors note. I got the name Kai from the game Harvest moon64. So his name belongs to Natsume. I suppose. Anyway, Rolling flame is NOT a real group. I made that name up. So, it's technically mine, but not quite. See, Rolling I got from the Rolling Stones, and Flame I got from the awesomely awesome game, Bust a Groove. One of the characters is heat, who uses flames, so...... (No, Heat is NOT my fav. character, Shorty is!) Errr, OK, so it wasn't teeny tiny, but, hey, just clearing things up!  
**Bow down to your duchess. Hi folk it's me Duchess Diamond. Call me Dia and I'll have you beheaded. My author's note and disclaimer will be neat than my humble servant Sapphire7788's was. First the Author's note.  
A/N This is a story about four teens out to save the Digiworld from the crazy Digi Emperor who is going free a powerful evil. Oh well better stop Sapphire is giving me the evil eye. Oh yes and blue is Sapphire and purple is me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did I won't be writing it. It would be an episode. So don't sue me. And I got Antonia Ryanes from a book I read and Sidney from a game I played once.  
  
  
Kai sat eating at his favorite fast food restaurant, munching a slice of his favorite food; anchovy pizza. All of a sudden, one of the twins walked in the door, at sat down next across from Kai. It was Terese. "Hi Kai," said Terese. "I Mwerees" Said Kai, through a mouthful of Pizza.   
****Just when Terese was about to open her mouth to say something when someone kicked through the door in a kick boxing style. "Hey Terese! Hey Kai!" they shouted. Teresa drooped her head and said slightly annoyed, "Hi Sidney." "What's the matter you?" Sidney said slightly confused.   
****"Whey Mwidney!" Said Kai, then he swallowed. Then he continued; "I scored 4 front row tickets to that one group one of ya's like, Rolling Flames. I don't have anyone to take, so, you two want to come?"   
****"You can give the last ticket to Toni." Sidney said. Shouts and yells are heard from outside. "And speaking of Toni here she is." Sidney added. Toni stomps into the pizza restaurant screaming and shout at someone.   
****Kai looked up. "Woah, what's her deal? I don't think I know 'Toni' very well.... She a friend of yours?"   
****"Someday you'll thank me for this Antonia." said a tall man dressed in black suit and tie. "Yeah right." Antonia mumbled.   
Sidney looked at her friend suspiciously, then said, "Yo, what's up with the guy in the fancy get-up" "Looks a little shady to me, but eh, what do I know?" commented Kai, with an I-don't-really-care tone    
Toni sat down next to Sidney glaring at the guy in the suit as he left and got into a limo parked out front. "Man, he makes me so mad. Just cuz he's my dad he thinks that he can boss me around." Toni mumbled crossly.   
"You should try my dad, at least yours isn't poor..." muttered Kai. "What was that?" Asked Antonia. "Nothing" Replied Kai. .   
Terese sighs very loudly. "What's the matter Terese?" Kai asked. Sidney turns and looks at her sister. "Yeah sis you just like Toni when when she has problems at her houses. Only your skin isn't even half as pale as hers. And you don't have black circles around your eyes like she does " Sidney slows and lowers her voice,"now,"   
Angela buried her head in her hands. Kai looked around, frowned, and said, "This is getting depressing! Antonia, maybe you should come to the Rolling flames concert with me." Then he turned and looked at the twins. "You two coming?" He asked.   
Antonia looks up and yawns. "I don't know,"she began,"My mom been getting pretty hung over and I don't know when my dad will get a sudden urge to drink coffee."   
"Come on, You need a break, and I need someone to take these 3 extra tickets," urged Kai   
Sidney smiles and says,"I'll take them." Sidney grabs the tickets out of Kai's hand. "I can them for target practice."    
Kai gasped. "NO!" He snatched the tickets out of Kai's hand and shoved them in his pocket. "These cost me a LOT of money! And, if you guys don't want to go, I still do! I know one of you two twins likes rolling flame....." "I do," said Terese.   
Toni yawns agains. "I am exuasted, but if you want someone to go I'll go. And I'm sure Terese has nothing better to do. Neither does Sidney." Toni's eyes started fluttering shut. Sidney stared at her for a while then she started to poke Toni while saying,"Toni Toni Toni. Earth to Toni come in Toni. Hmmm....guys I think she fall asleep."    
Terese looked at Toni and said "Poor Toni. I guess she's been having a rough time...." Kai just looked at Toni, shoved another piece of Anchovy pizza in his mouth, and chewed thoughtfully.   
Sidney frowns. "More like not eating. You guys we go though this everytime Toni has problems at home. She stops eating. Nothing will get her to eat until most of her problems go at home go away."   
Kai swallowed, then asked "How long does that take?"    
"Well, let's see. Her main problem is her mother and her drinking. And we all know her mother is a drunk. So it takes a while for her mother to start drinking. I'd say about a month."   
Kai almost choked, but realized he had nothing to choke on, so he just coughed. "She won't eat for a MONTH?! That's unhealthy!" He bit into another slice of pizza, and chewed slowly.   
"Not completely" Sidney went on,"Barely nothing. And keep your voice down people are looking at you."    
Kai looked around, and then shoved another piece of pizza in his mouth. "fworrie" he said. Terese looked at him, then said, "Kai, how many slices can you eat?!"  
Kai shrugs. Just then Toni's eyes fluttered. "I think she's waking up." Sidney leans over her friend to get a closer look.   
Kai reached for another slice of anchovy pizza. But he found, to his dismay that there was none left. "Ah well, I was getting full anyway. I'll be back, guys, I'm going to go up to the counter and get myself a soda." Kai got up and headed towards the counter.   
Toni slowly opened her eyes only to see Sidney leaning over her. "Sidney, what are you doing?" "Nothing." Sidney started to get up."Just getting me some extra hot hot wings."   
  
<~:~> Later, at the concert <~:~>  
  
The Rolling Flame band was awesome, but now they were on one of their faster songs. Terese was staring at the leader, and Kai was rocking out.   
Sidney was dancing one of her kick boxing dance. Toni was being crowded by some boys who either know her dad and want something from her like a part in a movie or just think she's the red headed cutie from across the room.   
The song ended, and Kai's face lit up. "Let's sneak backstage!" Terese looked uncertain. Kai smirked, and said, "You'll meet the leader, Jack Fire....." Terese's face lit up.   
Sidney hoped over to where they were talking and signaled for Toni to come over. Toni walked over to them, smiled and said,"Thanks Sidney, I need a reason to leave those locusts." Toni pointed back to the swarm of boys.   
"So what did you call me here for," asked Toni "Besides to get rid of your fan club Kai and Terese are thinking about sneaking backstage." replied Sidney as she pick up her video camera and pointed it in Terese's face. "It might give me some rad footage for my film. The camera is sooo tired of seeing your boring face."   
Terese stuck her tongue out. Kai led them to a place behind all these doors, and they came to a fork in the hallway. Kai looked around, then asked, ".... Left or right?"   
"Right, I think," said Terese. "Wait! I need to recharge my camera," said Sidney as she pressed some buttons on her camera."There done. Let's go." Sidney run off as fast as she could.   
Everybody ran down the right passage. But, they obviously chose wrong, because they were soon lost, and they had been walking for a few hours. Patience was running thin. "Well, we just HAD to go RIGHT. Just HAD to," said Terese.   
"You're the one who said go right," said Toni, "Is anyone besides me hungry?"   
"Well, ... you're the one who listened!!!" Yelled Terese. "I sure could go for some anchovy pizza right now..." Said, as you may have guessed, kai.   
"Hmmm let me see what I got in my duffle bag. Dark Chocolate Fudge, Cappuccino Bon Bons, Brownie Bars, Banana Layered pie, a barbecue ham sandwich that I have no idea has been in here, a salad that I made, a weird little guy who's eating my turkey..."   
Terese, Sidney, and Kai looked at Toni. "Um..." began Kai. "You may find this to be a dumb question, but, why is there a strange man in your bookbag eating your turkey?"   
Toni shrugs,"I don't know."   
Kai and the others looked very greedily at Toni's bookbag.   
"OK you can have some." Toni offers.   
The others all jumped on Toni's bookbag and start fighting and scarfing down food.   
The strange guy in her duffle bag jumps out and crosses his arms and stares at them. "Ahem," he clears his throat to get their attention.  
Everybody curiously looked at the strange man.   
"That's better. Now allow me to introduce myself my name is Lunar," said Lunar   
Sidney flashed Lunar a look, and said, "Hi Lu, I'm Sidney, what are you doing stowing away in Toni's backpack?"   
"OK First of all don't call me Lu."said Lunar," And as for your question, I was using a transport spell and messed up and ended up in your friends backpack."   
Terese looked shocked. Sidney looked a little taken back. Kai looked disbelieving, and Toni was raising one eyebrow.   
"Now if you would so kindly give me back my wand I'll be on my way." Lunar holds out his hand.   
"Um..... What wand?" asked Terese, looking around.   
"The one you're stepping on." Lunar pointed down by Terese's foot.   
Terese smirked. "THIS IS A WAND?!" she exclaimed. Terese picked it up and waved it around. Gold sparks flew out of the tip.   
Lunar stared at Terese with amusement and surprise.   
Terese looked at Lunar, stopped waving the wand, and asked; "what?"   
"Wonder you do that again for me?" asked Lunar with a big smile on his face.   
Terese looked confused. "Why?" she asked.   
"I think I didn't mess up that transport spell."    
"Err... OK...." said Terese, and she twirled the wand around like a baton. Gold sparks flew everywhere.   
"I did do the spell right. I'm so happy. And not only for myself but for the whole world!' exclaimed Lunar.   
"Excuse me, but, I'm sure all of us would like an explanation. ESPECIALLY ME!" Said Kai. Kai was usually laid back, and didn't normally yell, but his patience had run out.   
"OK I, Lunar, am out on a mission to find four teens who have special magic in them."   
"Special Magic?" asked Terese. "So if I point this wand at my self, and twirl it....." Terese pointed the wand at herself and twirled it. Then, she became totally invisible. This made Terese panic, and she shouted, "LUUUNNNNARRRRR!"   
"What's the matter, Sis? Something wrong?" asked Sidney   
The others saw the wand wave in midair, and Terese was visible again. "IS SOMETHING WRONG!?"   
"I mean sis you're standing right there." Sidney points directly at Terese.   
Kai looked confused. "Where? I don't see Terese?"    
"She is right behind you, Kai." Sidney tilts her head toward where Terese was standing.   
Kai looked around, and said sarcastically, "Great. Jusst TEEEE-Rific. We're lost, Terese is invisible, Sidney is seeing things ... isn't this just the cat's meow?" When Kai said the word 'cat,' he was instantly turned into a cat!   
Toni just stood for while with her eyes as if she were concentrating on something. Finally her eyes open. Her eyes had turned deep red. Smoking was flaring around her.   
A voice from nowhere (Terese's) said, "AHHH!!!!" From Kai.... well.... Kai just plain said "Meow" (You'd say the same, if you were in Kai's position!!!)   
Toni's wild glow travel to her fist. She pulled back her fist then shoot it back out   
Luckily, no one was in front of Toni. Kai began to get a little nervous, and said" Mew merrow meow human!" Which, if you are a cat, means, "I want to be human!" When Kai said human, he changed back into his old self. All eyes turned to Lunar.   
"Heh heh did I mention this is for a good cause," said Lunar nervously.   
"You have exactly 5 seconds to start explaining, before I change into something ferocious and rip you apart," said Kai.   
"Ok,Thereisthisgangofevildemonswhoarebentontakingoverthegalexyatanymeansnessicary." Lunar speed.   
Everyone stared at him blankly. "Whuhwuzzdat?" asked Kai?   
"There is a gang called Silent Cult. It's members are Rella, Mikte, Euadil, and Vilate." Lunar begun again.   
"Go on,' Terese prompted   
"Their leader is super powerful and super evil." Lunar continued,"She tried to take over the Earth once I'm not sure what happened but she was trapped in a crystal."   
The 4 waited for Lunar to continue   
Lunar hung down head his head, sighed and continued "And someone has set her free."   
Sidney sad, "I'm going to assume that's bad"   
"But luckily she still is too weak to fight." Lunar went on.   
"So, what do we do?" asked Terese   
"Well you need to stop her minions from giving her enough energy to try to take over this world again."   
All at once, they all said, "How?"   
"With your powers of course."   
"Um..." said kai, "How do I keep from turning into an animal when I say it's name?   
"I don't know."Shrugged Lunar.   
"So now, whenever I say, 'hamster," I-" Kai was instantly turned into a hamster   
"Hey Lunar what exactly is my power?" asked Sidney. ****  
Kai said "human" and, well, you know what happened.   
"Hey Kai can you turn into a talking punching bag," asked Sidney.   
"lemme try. Talking punching bag" Nothing happened.   
"Drat. Oh well I guess I'll wait until I get home to pratice." said Sidney as she tightened and loosed her fist.   
"Maybe if I turn into something alive. Living talking punching bag!" said Kai. It worked   
"Hmmm maybe now is a good time to practice my kicks," thought Sidney.   
Terese saw Sidney's eyes, and said, "Kai, maybe you'd better change back...."   
"OK. Human." Kai turned back into a human. Sidney kick hit the wall and left a dent in it.   
Terese stood, open mouthed, for a few seconds, then quietly said, "Sidney..... that's a steel wall..."   
Sidney looked at the wall and smiled. "Hey guys I think I found out what my power is."   
Lunar smiled. "Terrific! Wonderful! This is fabulous!"   
"It is?"said Sidney slightest confused   
"Lunar, I think we need more of an explanation," said Toni   
"OK what do you know?" asked Lunar.   
"What do we have to do?"  
"How long will it take?"  
"Are our lives in danger if we do this?"  
"Is there _any way_ I can avoid changing into an animal as soon as I say it's name?"  
"When do we start?"  
"Where is this happening?"   
"Just stop the demons for completing their missions."  
"I don't know"  
"Probably."  
"No"  
"Right away"  
"The DigiWorld"   
"What missions?"  
"OK."  
"You mean we could be killed?!"  
"DARN,"  
"as in, _now,_"  
"where?"   
"The Digworld"   
"And, WHERE is the digiworld?" asked Kai   
Lunar shrugs "Don't know but I know to get there."   
"Is this "digiworld" another planet?" asked Terese   
"Sort of," said Lunar as he eyed the food in Toni's duffle bag.  
"Keep your eyes off my food, mister."   
"OK," Lunar hung down his and continued on with his messege,"The Digiworld is a world created completely from computer."   
"How? It isn't possible!" Exclaimed Terese. Kai replied, "Neither is going invisible, or turning into a turtle whenever-" poof. Kai was a turtle.   
"Oh no I gotta go soon or the Silent Cult will discover me." Lunar suddenly realized. He jerk his wand out of Terese's hand, "I must leave! I must! I must I must I must!" he panicked. He twirled his wand wildly,"Gotta go Gotta go GOTTA GO!"   
"HUMAN!" Shouted the turtle. POOF! there was Kai. "Yeesh, this is like Alice in wonderland, with that white rabb- nevermind" said Kai   
"Wait a sec! How do we get to the Digiworld?" Toni shouted. "Just draw a giant oval in the air. It will know where you want to go." answer Lunar as he disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.   
Terese drew a giant oval in the air. Something like a portal appeared. "Who's first?" She asked. "Tiger" said Kai, and there was a tiger. The tiger jumped through.   
Toni walks through the portal and looks around "So this is the Digiworld." "Let me see Sidney push Toni out of the way. "Cool!" Sidney looks around in awe.   
"Human" Kai was human. "So now what?"   
"I don't know if we had some kind of signal." Toni looks up at the sky. _Hmmm I wonder if the sky is always purple._  
"I say we take a look around and see what we can find," said Sidney.  
"Good idea. You guys go on foot, and I'll fly. Falcon!" Said Kai. he was a falcon.   
"Well, let's go."Toni walks off into the desert 'I think I saw a village up ahead I'll go and check it out."   
The twins followed Toni, and Kai took flight.   
As they walked it was clear that there was a village.   
"Think it's safe?" asked Terese.   
"Don't Know sis. Bu-" Sidney was interrupted by the sound of yelling and the crack of a whip.   
"What the-" began Sidney   
"Let's go, and check it out, but with caution," Toni tip toed toward the village.   
The twins followed behind Toni, until they reached the outskirts of the village.   
Toni peered over the side of a huge rock.   
"Careful Toni, don't get caught!" advised Sidney   
"I will," replied Toni. Toni looked around for where the sounds were coming from.   
Toni looked around for a while, and spotted a young woman with a whip, yelling at a strange creature   
The woman was glossy red and sort of like gelatin.   
The woman cracked the whip and continued to yell at the creature, but Toni was too far away to hear exactly what she was saying   
_If I just get a little closer, I might be able to hear her_, Toni thought as she creep a little closer.   
Terese saw what Toni was doing, and reached for her foot, but it was too late -- Toni was already crawling out of reach.   
Toni had just reached hearing distance,"So, Gabumon, will you cooperate?"   
_Gabumon?_ thought Toni. Then, the red woman with the whip turned and faced Toni.   
"Uh oh," she whispered under her breath.   
The woman walked over to Toni and picked her up by the collar. "Well, well. Just lo-ok what we have here"   
She peered deep in Toni's eyes,"Hmmm, likes I caught myself a pure soul," she smiled evilly at her,"Hey Gabumon," with her spare hand held up a black Star,"Heads up." She tossed the star behind her.   
All of a sudden, "Tseeer!" A falcon came diving at the woman.   
The Black star had already left her hand. It flew toward Gabumon, but he ducked and it hit a plant.   
The falcon landed on the ground, and said something that was unmistakably, "Tiger." The falcon was instantly replaced by a tiger. who, with it's paw, drew, "Leave Toni Alone, ugly," in the dirt.   
"The name's Rella and don't forget it," she barked back. Rella pulled herself underground.   
The tiger erased the message with it's paw, and said, "Human"   
Suddenly a giggle is heard.   
"What the heck ... who's giggling?" asked Kai   
"Turn around hehehe," laughed what it was. Kai turns around only to see a shrug looking humanoid with a giant pink flower on her back and vines for fingers.   
"WHAT THE [censored material) IS THAT?!" Shouted Kai   
"I'm a Soul Catcher. You can call me Poison Ivy," said Poison Ivy.   
"And... wh-wh-what is a soul catcher?" asked Toni, a little scared   
"This is a Soul Catcher," Poison Ivy grabbed Kai by his shoulders and began to suck in a lot of air. A bright aura glowed around them. A bright blue light began to pull it's way out of Kai's body. The blue light shot across from them and into an orb that was held by non other than Rella.  
The three girls watched helplessly. At that moment, Sidney made a fist and charged.   
Poison Ivy dropped Kai to the ground. She turn and faced Sidney. Poison Ivy took a quick glance at Rella, who nodded at her. Poison Ivy turned back around with a slight grin. She extended her hand toward Sidney,"Prepare to die little girl."   
"Ha. I can't die. I'm too stubborn. But, before this fight begins," Sidney nodded in Kai's direction, where hey lay unconscious. "Is he alive, and if so, is he going to stay that way?"   
Poison Ivy looked back at Rella, who started laughing,"Of course he's not alive. I got his soul right here. But if you were to take it he might survive, but because it fragile." Rella tossed Kai's soul toward Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy lifted her hand and hit the soul ball hard.   
"Ohhhh, that's it, Poison Ivy. People don't kill my friends and laugh. I'll see too it that I dance on your grave!" Shouted Toni, and she started to glow and smoke.   
Rella looked up Toni and smiled. She pulled herself back underground again.   
The soul ball went flying through the air. Then, suprizingly, it stopped.   
Rella pulled herself back above ground behind Toni. Her left hand was in the shape of dagger.   
From there, everything seemed to happen at once. Toni threw quite a few balls of fire at Rella. The floating ball, which was in fact, Terese invisible, glided over to Kai. Sidney started swingin' wild.   
Poison Ivy turned around and around got very dizzy,"Master Rella what do we do?" "We? Honey, they're your problem." Then Rella does her famous disappearing act.   
"TIGER!" A tiger lunged at Poison Ivy and pinned her down. "Oh you're gonna pay, bigtime. Hey, what?! I can talk? Oh, very cool," said Kai.   
Poison Ivy struggled with all her strength. She even started crying,"Please don't hurt. Please no. Please no."   
Kai got ready to swipe, but simply couldn't. He wasn't the killing type, ya know? So, he simply whispered the name of an animal and turned into a snake and bit her. He turned back into a human, and told her, "In the next few minutes, you will find yourself severely sick, and you will wish I had killed you. That should last.... oh, about a week or so."   
Poison Ivy cried hard,"Too late." Poison Ivy refigured back to a plant. The black star broke into pieces.   
Terese reappeared. "Wow Kai. Uh... what do we do now?"   
"I guess we go home." Toni replied. "Great! I can't wait to edit this footage for my new series." Sidney held up her camera.   
Terese smiled. "Yeah. Great. BUT HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO HET HOME?!"   
"Don't you remember?" Toni drew a large oval in the air. As everyone stepped through the portal Toni asked Sidney,"What are you going to call your new series?" "I was thinking about calling it the Empowered Four." "Cool, Now let's get a move now before your sister closes the portal on us."   
The 4 steeped through, and the portal snapped shut.   
Unknown to them that they were being watched.   
Also Unknown, that 5 people had stepped through that portal...   
THE END  
for now, at least....   
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N Yes. Um, knowing one of the authors, and I'm not naming names,:points her finger at Duchess: Kai is gonna get a girlfriend. But, I could be wrong. Anywho, I came up with Kai and Terese. They are my characters. AND, unlike DUCHESS suggested, They will never hook up. Am I right? Huh? Lemme hear ya! Maybe I might change my plans, if you all want it that way.... All right, and, um... : thinks:.... Wash behind your ears, and don't underestimate green jello.   
  
~~Sapphire~~   
  
  
**A/N Well, I'm insulted. She should be glad The Duchess of Diamonds isn't here. Or maybe she is. (Duchess starts twitching) We are not amused. We are The Duchess of Diamonds. And we order Sapphire7788 to beheaed.(Duchess starts twitching again) Sorry sometimes my multiple personal gets out of hand. But I'm working on it. Well, I can say is review review review. Please if you must flame constructive flaming only. Ciao darling.  
  
~*Duchess Diamond*~ 


End file.
